Songfic Clucky
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Songfic for my good friend Lucky. ClydeXOC


_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

Clyde was stood waiting outside Lucky Day's house. His brown messy hair dripping wet with the rain slowly pouring down on his head. He was stood waiting for his girlfriend to open her window and look down on him. He knew that now would be the only time they could do this; they could run away from all the grief their parents would give them. Clyde pulled his bag further up his back and tugged on his red jumper sleeve keeping his eyes on the window.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

Clyde slowly bent down picking up a few small rocks from the soaking wet grass. He looked back up and threw one at the window, then another. He continued to throw them until she appeared at the window. He smiled and waved seeing her blond high lights in her hair shine out from the darkness of her room. He nodded to her softly and she nodded back, a bag on her back packed to the top ready for the signal.__

Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do

Lucky sat on her bed, she pulled her neon pink converse shoes on and began to tie them up slowly her heart set on what she was going to do. She froze as a sudden light appeared from her window, with one shoe one, she ran over to the window and looked out to it seeing her parent's car pull up on the drive and her beloved boyfriend run behind a bush.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

She gasped and jumped back jumping onto the bed tying up her lace on one show as fast as she could then pulling on the other with speed. She grabbed the note she wrote and stuck it to her door then closing the door shut locking it and checking around her room for anything she might need. She grabbed her camera and pulled the strap round her neck then putting her iPod in her pocket her looked at her room one more time sighing.

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

Lucky thought to herself hearing her parent's car door's slam and jumped thinking to herself, seeing her and Clyde when they first met how they both had the same idea's and got along better than most people they knew. She knew in her heart it was meant to be, she wanted to stay with him forever she never wanted to leave him and she knew her brother would understand her choice. She went over to the window and looked down seeing her parents close the front door.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting_

Clyde walked from behind the bush and looked up at the window and at Lucky. He smiled to her and ran a hand through his soaking wet hair, feeling some more water flick onto his face from his hair.

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

Clyde walked over closer to the window seeing the curtains we're shut. Lucky opened the window slowly and looked down looking at her bedroom once more and sitting on the side of the window her feet dangling off the side. She looked down and gulped taking a deep breath and looking down at Clyde.

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

Clyde put his arms out and counted slowly with her. "Three... Two... One" He said to her. She nodded on two and then jumped down on one closing her eyes tightly and waiting for Clyde's arms to catch her. He grabbed her and held her close setting her down and smiling kissing her lips. She kissed back and looked at the house once more sighing slightly. Clyde turned her to face him and kissed her lips once more holding her hand and turning to look at the house with her. __

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Clyde and Lucky walked back hand in hand to the pavement looking at the wood's that was opposite. They both turned around and looked at the house once more, then hearing a bang and scream. They looked at one another and Clyde pulled her closer, they knew what had happened. They both looked up to the window and saw Lucky's father look out the window directly at them.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back_

Clyde turned around and Lucky did the same as they kept their hands in one another's and they ran fast into the woods, not daring to look back as they heard shouting from a deep voice screaming at them to get back there; Clyde kept Lucky's face forward and they kept their hands in one another's not wanting to look back at Lucky's furious father.

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be_

They continued to run not knowing where they were going or where they were going to end up. They kept their heads forward and they began to hear the footsteps behind them quicken so they quickened their own panting out of breath, wet from the falling rain their clothes beginning to get heavy on their backs.

_Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

Clyde began to get tired, but not wanting to stop and let his girlfriend's father get them and separate them for as long as he could. Lucky kept running too, a bit too tired to run. She slipped on a sticking up branch. Clyde ran over to her looking up, no sign of her father. He looked at her bleeding ankle and grabbed some bandages he had packed then wrapped it around her ankle.

_Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me_

Clyde picked Lucky up, holding her in his arms bridal style. He looked at her and kissed her lips softly as she kissed back. They we're both wet, cold and hungry but they knew that their love was strong enough to get over this obstacle. He smiled down at her and then looked up and began to walk along the muddy path. They we're going to get married tomorrow, no matter what their parent's thought. They we're eighteen and they could get married no matter what their parent's tried to do.


End file.
